Bond
by Terong Desu
Summary: "Bersama-sama..ikatan ini takkan pernah lepas bukan?" ucap pemuda bersurai biru itu .."ya,kita akan selalu bersama-sama…" balas sang pemilik manik merah yang tengah mendekapnya erat. Oneshoot, BL, Gaje, complete.


**~~~ Bond ~~~**

**Pair : ****KagaKuro**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | Fic Murahan | Author nya newbie, abal dan sarap | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Summary : "Bersama-sama..ikatan ini takkan pernah lepas bukan? ..ya,kita akan selalu bersama-sama…" **

…

"Ikatan ini takkan pernah lepas bukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya tidak akan pernah lepas… kita akan selalu bersama-sama…Kuroko" Balas pemuda pemilik manik merah itu.

**Flashback **

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Oi Kuroko !" Panggil pemuda bermata elang yang tengah berlari dilorong-lorong sekolah.

"em, Izuki-senpai?"

"Hah hah hah, ano..Kagami menunggumu di atap sekolah…hosh hosh."

"Hn?"

"_Kagami-kun? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan?"_ Tanya kuroko dalam hati

"Ano..tenangkan dirimu sejenak Shun-senpai.."

"maa.. sudahlah,cepat temui Kagami sekarang.. ia pasti sudah menunggumu"

"Hai !"

"oh ya Kuro-"

BOOOONG

"Ternyata sudah pergi ya,heh dasar" Keluh nya.

…

Teduhnya siang, menjadi payung bagi Kuroko dan Kagami yang saat ini saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Lembutnya angin, menyapu seluruh wajah ke 2 pemuda tersebut. Menyisir halus rambut mereka.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, hanya ada adegan membisu antara 2 insan itu.

Menyadari akan hal itu, Kagami pun bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan kalimat pertamanya.

"Kuroko… cih.. maksudku… huh" Kagami gugup saat ini, iya hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan kegugupan yang sedang melandanya.

"_Apa yang harus kukatakan? Ayolah ! kau bisa…kalau hanya mengatakan hal itu kau pasti bisa, ini kan tidak sulit dibandingkan saat tanding dengan__Tōō Academy__ !" _ Kagami menyemangati dirinya sendiri. (Author : Kagami itu lagi konslet yak /dibuang)

"Kagami-kun? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"uh, ano…errr" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu

"kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang" Kuroko berancang-ancang untuk membalikan badannya.

GREP

Hasilnya pun nihil.. Kagami segera menarik Kuroko dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ka-Kagami….kun ?"

"Kuroko ! Sebagai seorang lelaki yang jantan, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan ini padamu !"

"He?"

"Cinta,Suka,Love,Suki, semuanya..bahkan diriku ! aku menyerahkan seluruhnya kepadamu !" Tegas Kagami.

Wajah Keduanya pun sama-sama memerah bak kepiting rebus, namun terlihat sangat manis.

"Ka-Kagami-kun….." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Kagami yang melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang begitu terlihat depresi akan kata-kata nya tadi hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf….. aku mengatakan hal itu, seharusnya aku sadar,kita sama-sama seorang pria.. namun inilah perasaanku terhadapmu..aku berharap ini tidak akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita." Ujar Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis.. senyum yang banyak menyembunyikan rahasia dibaliknya.

Kagami melepaskan dekapannya. Ia berjalan mundur untuk memberi Kuroko cukup ruang. Kagami tak bisa apa-apa lagi,wajahnya tenggelam dibalik semak suraian crimson nya. Seorang Kagami Taiga, seseorang dengan tekad yang kuat, tak pernah putus asa, bisa terjatuh hanya karena cinta ? Dramatis sekali.

Tik Tik Tik Tik

Hujan menghiasi kesunyian dalam keduanya. Cuaca saat ini mereplika hati sang ace Seirin. Sampai suara kecil menggapai hatinya untuk sadar akan dukanya.

"Kagami-kun…kenapa kau baru mengatakannya hari ini ha?"

"Ha?" Manik Merah pekat itu melebar. Ia terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya perasaan ini sudah muncul sebelum kau mengatakan itu padaku, bahkan perasaan ini muncul sebelum kau mulai menyukaiku. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari seorang "bayangan" bagimu. Aku ingin menja-"

GREP

"Ka—ga"

"Kuroko ! aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu sekali lagi,dan aku mohon jawab dengan jawaban terbaikmu!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk akan persetujuannya itu.

"Kuroko ! aku menyukaimu.. lebih dari sekedar menyukai, tapi mencintaimu ! apakah kau ingin menjadi bagian dari diriku ini?"

Manik _Aqua-marine_ indah itu melebar. Cairan bening keluar dari persembunyian emosi, mengaliri pipi halus nan putih itu.

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun~ aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dirimu, dan aku juga ingin kau menjadi bagian dari diriku ini" jawab Kuroko mantap sambil diselingi senyuman manis yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain Kagami.

Keduanya pun berpelukan dibawah naungan hujan yang membasahi mereka. Bukan dingin, namun hangat..itulah yang saat ini sedang mereka rasakan.

Tik Tik…

Hening, tenang…..

Pantulan cahaya sesudah hujan mewarnai hari dimana mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Berwarna – warni, indah … sama indahnya dengan ikatan cinta diantara Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun? Kita akan selalu bersama-sama kan?"

"Tentu Kuroko,tentu….. ikatan yang kita rajut ini akan selalu terus berjalan tanpa putus"

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah kedua pemuda itu.

"Kuroko…"

CUP

Kagami mengecup bibir tipis milik kuroko dengan lembutnya. Lama – lama ciuman panas pun membawa mereka lebih dalam dari apapun. Desahan dan lenguhan dapat terdengar di atap sekolah Seirin. Yah,atap sekolah inilah yang menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta kedua insan itu.

KIEEEEEETTT

Bunyi pintu terbuka kecil.

BAK BUK

"hei kau bisa diam tidak sih?" ujar wanita manis berambut pendek yang diketahui adalah salah satu dari pengintip kisah cinta orang.

"Riko,apakah ini tidak apa – apa?" balas sang kapten tim basket Seirin, Junpei Hyūga

"Hahaha,tentu saja… walaupun banyak yang bilang itu adalah hubungan yang nista,tapi bagiku, cinta itu tidak memandang status, bangsa, agama, maupun gender.. jadi itu bukanlah suatu masalah bukan" Senyuman tipis terlukis diwajah sang couch tim basket Seirin itu.

"_Smoga Ikatan diantara kalian tidak putus ya…. Tapi Kagami, awas saja kalau kau melakukan hal 'itu' sampai membuat Kuroko tidak dapat berjalan beberapa hari, akan kubunuh kau..huh" _Bisik Riko yang saat itu menatap luas pada langit biru, atap indah yang memayungi Kagami dan Kuroko.

The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you."  
I've always been screaming "I love you." in my heart.  
I will send it to no one else but you, always.  
Only to you.

Kagami – Kuroko

HOLEEEE~~ akhirnya selese juga Fic pertama ane~~

Mikirin idenya yang sering ilang itu emang agak bikin stress,tapi syukurnya ini fic selese juga~~

Maaf ya kalo ini fic gaje nya minta ampun, ane masih newbie sih ._.

Tadinya mau bikin lemon,tapi jangan deh,bentar lagi ane ulangan,yang ada ntar rumus matek adalah rumus lemon semua /plak

Ane kaga minta review,tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih juga ngga papa QwQ *terharu* /ditabok masa

Yang mau nge flame, ane minta jangan terlalu menggunakan majas sarkasme atau sinisme yak _ /apaan

Salam sayang dari Terong~~~ dan teriman kasih atas dukungannya ;w; /apaan /elu kira ajang award apa

Bubye~~


End file.
